soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Snyder family
The Snyder family is a fictional family on the CBS daytime soap opera As the World Turns. Family Members: First Generation: *Bert Snyder (deceased) *Henry Snyder (deceased) *Harvey Snyder (deceased) Second Generation: *Jack Snyder *Bradley "Brad" Snyder (deceased) *Joshua "Josh" Stricklyn *Seth Snyder *Iva Snyder *Elinor "Ellie" Snyder *Caleb Snyder *Holden Snyder *Margaret "Meg" Snyder Fourth Generation: *Parker Snyder *Joseph James "J.J." Snyder *Sage Snyder *Rose D'Angelo (deceased) *Lily Walsh *Matthew John "M.J." Dixon *Abigail "Abby" Williams *Aaron Snyder *Luciano "Luke" Snyder *Faith Snyder *Natalie Snyder *Ethan Snyder *Eliza Ryan Fifth Generation: *Jade Taylor *Luciano "Luke" Snyder *Faith Snyder *Natalie Snyder *Ethan Snyder Family Tree: Bert Snyder (deceased) * m. Dolores Pierce 19??-19?? ** c. Jack Snyder (born 1971) *** m. Julia Lindsey 1997-1998 **** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1998) *** m. Carly Tenney 2002-2003 **** c. Sage Snyder (born 2003) *** m. Carly Tenney 2003-2006 **** c. Parker Snyder (born 1998) {adopted} **** c. J.J. Snyder {adopted} *** m. Julia Morrissey 2004 (died 2005) *** m. Katie Peretti 2007 *** m. Janet Ciccone 2008-2010 *** m. Carly Tenney 2010- **** c. Unnamed child (born 2011) ** c. Brad Snyder (born 1973, died 2009) *** a. Janet Ciccone **** c. Liberty Ciccone (born 1991) ***** m. Parker Snyder 2009 ***** a. Tony ****** c. Unnamed child (died 2009) *** m. Carly Tenney 1998-1999 *** m. Katie Peretti 2008-2009 **** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) **** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) {via egg donor Vienna Hyatt} **** c. Jacob Snyder (born 2009) Henry Snyder (deceased) * m. Elizabeth Snyder 19??-19?? (deceased( ** c. Josh Stricklyn {adopted} *** r. Iva Snyder **** c. Rose D'Angelo (born 1969, died 2003) {given up for adoption} ***** a. Derek Coburn ****** c. Jade Taylor {given up for adoption} **** c. Lily Walsh (born 1969) {given up for adoption} ***** m. Derek Mason 1987 (deceased 1987) ***** m. Holden Snyder 1991-1993 ****** c. Unnamed child (died 1993) ***** m. Damian Grimaldi 1994-1997 ****** c. Luke Snyder (born 1996) {adopted by Holden Snyder} ***** m. Diego Santana 1998 (died 1998) ***** a. Holden Snyder ****** c. Faith Snyder (born 1998) ***** m. Holden Snyder 2002-2009 ****** c. Natalie Snyder (born 2002) ****** c. Ethan Snyder (born 2006) ***** m. Damian Grimaldi 2009-2010 *** a. Meg Snyder **** c. Unnamed child (died 1988) *** m. Meg Snyder 1989-2005 Harvey Snyder (deceased) * m. Emma Snyder 19??-19?? ** c. Seth Snyder *** m. Angel Lange 1994- ** c. Iva Snyder {adopted} *** r. Josh Stricklyn **** c. Rose D'Angelo (born 1969, died 2003) {given up for adoption} ***** a. Derek Coburn ****** c. Jade Taylor {given up for adoption} **** c. Lily Walsh (born 1969) {given up for adoption} ***** m. Derek Mason 1987 (died 1987) ***** m. Holden Snyder 1991-1993 ****** c. Unnamed child (deceased 1993) ***** m. Damian Grimaldi 1994-1997 ****** c. Luke Snyder (born 1996) {adopted by Holden Snyder} ***** m. Diego Santana 1998 (died1998) ***** a. Holden Snyder ****** c. Faith Snyder (born 1998) ***** m. Holden Snyder 2002-2009 ****** c. Natalie Snyder (born 2002) ****** c. Ethan Snyder (born 2006) ***** m. Damian Grimaldi 2009-2010 *** a. John Dixon **** c. M.J. Dixon (born 1993) *** m. Jason Benedict 1994- ** c. Elinor "Ellie" Snyder *** m. Unknown man 19??-19?? *** m. Kirk Anderson 1991 *** m. Kirk Anderson 1991-1992 **** c. Unnamed child (died 1991) {adopted} ** c. Caleb Snyder *** m. Julie Kinney 1993-1995 *** m. Julie Kinney 1998- ** c. Holden Snyder *** a. Molly Peterson **** c. Abby Williams (born 1981) {given up for adoption} *** m. Emily Stewart 1988 *** m. Angel Lange 1989-1990 *** a. Julie Kinney **** c. Aaron Snyder (born 1991) ***** m. Alison Stewart 2005 ***** m. Alison Stewart 2008 *** m. Lily Walsh 1991-1993 **** c. Unnamed child (died 1993) *** a. Lily Walsh **** c. Faith Snyder (born 1998) {switched at birth} *** m. Lily Walsh 2002-2009 **** c. Luke Snyder (born 1996) {adopted} **** c. Natalie Snyder (born 2002) **** c. Ethan Snyder (born 2006) ** c. Meg Snyder *** m. Tonio Reyes 1987-1988 *** a. Josh Stricklyn **** c. Unnamed child (died 1989) *** m. Josh Stricklyn 1989-2005 *** m. Craig Montgomery 2007-2008 *** a. Paul Ryan **** c. Unnamed child (died 2008) *** m. Paul Ryan 2008-2009 **** c. Eliza Ryan (born 2009) *** m. Dusty Donovan 2009 Category:As the World Turns families